


Sobusen

by AnnLiz



Series: Aimiya forever [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Arashi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLiz/pseuds/AnnLiz
Summary: At the beginning of this OS, Masaki was at the Jonny's since 1 month. How the frendship between Nino and him is develloping?
Relationships: Aiba Masaki & Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: Aimiya forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003176





	Sobusen

**Author's Note:**

> This the continuation from "La rencontre" but I think it could be read alone.   
> Enjoy!

# Sobusen

## Aimiya forever 2

### Nino 15 Août 1996

« Rentrons ensemble ! » dit une voix en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Encore ce type. Depuis ce matin, depuis qu’il s’était installé à côté de moi, il me parlait. Il voulait absolument jouer avec moi, parler avec moi, être mon ami. Pas devenir non, ÊTRE. C’était à la fois tentant et terrifiant. Pourquoi moi ?

Matsumoto et sa clique l’avaient approché dès la première pause et pendant cinq précieuses minutes il avait quitté mon côté pour bavarder avec eux. Mais soudain j’avais entendu une voix excitée demander :

« Nino aussi ? »

« Si tu veux. » avait répondu le chef de bande d’une voix surprise avant d’ajouter :

« Si tu parviens à le convaincre ce sera une première… »

« Faites-moi confiance, il viendra. » avait conclu le nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon coin tranquille était assombri par sa carcasse me surplombant.

« Nino ! Tu vas venir pas vrai !? »

« Nan »

« Mais, tu sais même pas où… »

« La réponse est quand même non. » répondis-je fatigué.

« Tu vois. Je te l’avais dit Aiba-kun, c’est un asocial. Je me demande pourquoi il a voulu entrer à la JE. »

Que ne comprenait-il pas. Je ne trainais pas, c’est tout. Je n’avais pas de temps ou d’argent à perdre avec eux. Malgré le fait que ce soit le choix et la fierté de ma mère, le fait de faire partie de la Johnny’s et donc de participer quatre fois par semaine aux entrainements pesait lourdement sur les finances familiales même si personne ne m’en disait rien. Ce n’était pas pour rien que j’avais cédé aux 5000 yens offerts par ma mère pour passer les auditions. Je n’avais jamais eu autant d’argent en une fois. Notre famille n’était pas riche. Nous n’étions pas pauvres non plus mais maman travaillait 7/7 jours pour nous permettre de vivre et aussi mettre de côté de l’argent pour pouvoir financer les études universitaires de ma sœur.

Pour moi j’espérai que bientôt, j’aurai le niveau pour entrer chez les juniors et gagner ainsi mes premiers cachets grâce aux exhibitions (back danseurs, émissions, rôles figuratifs ou plus importants avec le temps). En effet, quand j’avais accepté de signer le contrat de l’agence, c’est ce que j’avais dit à maman. L’argent que je gagnerai, servirait d’abord à la rembourser de tout ce qu’elle devait ou avait dû dépenser pour me permettre de travailler à la Johnny’s, puis à me payer mes études supérieures quoi que je choisisse, car je n’avais aucune envie de reprendre l’affaire familiale de mon grand-père (même si j’étais son unique petit-fils). Mon grand-père dirigeait une petite manufacture métallurgique qui employait, outre la famille, 3 personnes. Mon rêve était d’entrer dans une équipe professionnelle de baseball et pour cela il fallait que je puisse subvenir à mes besoins le temps d’être engager dans une équipe. Grâce à la Johnny’s, j’allais pouvoir bientôt commencer mon pécule.

Le cours avait repris m’épargnant momentanément un nouvel harcèlement du nouveau, qui, je le sentais n’allait pas accepter mon « Non » comme réponse. La preuve, nous étions maintenant dans le vestiaire à la fin de l’entrainement et il était de retour.

« Aiba-kun, j’ai dit non. Je ne sortirai pas, je ne trainerai pas avec vous. J’ai d’autres choses de prévu cet après-midi »

En réalité, peu de choses m’attendant à part, ma console de jeu, ma guitare, mes mangas et quelques tâches ménagères comme laver mes tenues d’entrainement ; mais après une matinée de promiscuité avec tous ces gamins avec lesquels je n’avais pas d’intérêt commun je retrouvais ma solitude avec un certain plaisir avant de préparer le repas du soir pour permettre à ma mère et à ma sœur, qui travaillait également cet été, de se reposer un peu.

« C’est pas aujourd’hui le karaoké, c’est samedi. Aujourd’hui, on rentre ? »

« Ouais… »

J’allais lui dire au revoir quand il me prit par la main et nous fit sortir des vestiaires. Il avait commencé à parler à cent à l’heure et j’vais absolument pas l’envie d’écouter son bavardage. Ce n’était pas qu’il me déplaisait. Il avait l’air d’être un bon gars, plus obstiné que la plupart des autres qui après une rebuffade avait renoncé à m’adresser la parole autrement que dans le cadre d’un travail. Mais c’était effrayant aussi.

« …no ! Nino ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je demandais : quand tu descends à Shin-Koiwa, tu es loin de chez toi encore ? »

« Héé ? Comment tu sais que je m’arrête là ? Comment tu sais que je prends ce train ? »

Je le regarde comme si c’était un mec louche, d’abord c’était un mec louche. J’ai jamais dit et jamais rencontré de junior qui prends le train jusqu’à chez moi alors… c’est un stalker ?

Il eut la décence de rougir avant de s’expliquer.

« Tu te souviens pas ? On s’est déjà rencontré. En juillet, j’ai passé mon audition et on s’est croisé au distributeur. … Ensuite quand je suis rentré avec ma mère tu étais dans le même wagon que nous et c’est là que tu es descendu. »

OK. Je comprenais mieux. Voilà que je me retrouvais avec un mec qui prenait le même train que moi et qui avait en plus le sens de l’observation.

« Ouais. Je descends à Shin-Koiwa. Y a mon vélo là-bas. En hiver je prendrais surement un bus. Et toi, tu descends vraiment à Chiba ? »

« Oui. Mes parents ont un restaurant là-bas. Ce sont les meilleurs chefs en cuisine chinoise ! Faut que tu viennes pour goûter… »

Mais c’était qui ce type ? On ne se connaissait même pas depuis une journée et il voulait déjà qu’on aille chez lui. L’idée de l’alien que j’avais au début de la matinée revint dans mon esprit et je souris en commençant à l’imaginer vivre dans une maison en forme de vaisseau spatiale. Lui et sa famille essayant de se faire passer pour des humains.

Finalement mon arrêt arriva plus vite que je l’imaginai et je descendis rapidement après lui avoir fait un vague signe de la main et avoir marmonné

« otsukaresamadeshita . »

### Aiba 14 octobre 1996

Je venais de dépasser la station de train de Nino et il n’était pas monté. Samedi dernier, sa réussite à l’examen était affichée sur le tableau. Il était second, le premier étant un de nos senpais lycéens. Matsujun aussi avait réussi l’examen et donc nous étions à présent dans des groupes différents Nino et moi. J’avais un mois et demi pour travailler et le rejoindre. Nino était doué quand même, Il n’était entré à la johnny’s qu’en juillet dernier et en trois mois il était suffisamment bon pour être promu Junior. Il allait pouvoir s’offrir sa guitare bientôt. C’était super !

« Hey ! Aiba-kun ! »

Je me retournais pour voir qui m’interpellait.

C’est un petit garçon qui était entré à la Johnny’s peu de temps après moi, Yama-quelque chose. Il était très populaire auprès des plus jeunes, dont il faisait partie. C’est vrai que je l’avais déjà vu prendre notre train, mais généralement il ne nous parlait pas à part pour nous saluer.

« Salut Yama-kun ! » répondis-je.

Le fait que je saborde son nom de famille ne semblait pas le troubler, j’étais connu dans la classe pour donner des surnoms à tout le monde.

« Comment c’est d’être libéré de Ninobizarre ? » 

« Pourquoi tu l’appelles comme ça ? Tu es irrespectueux et méchant !... Et pourquoi son absence ne t’étonne pas ? » Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de défendre mon ami en son absence. En plus ce gamin était irrespectueux. Mais en même temps il avait l’air de savoir des choses…

« Il est bizarre ! Il regarde toujours les gens et les choses comme s’il lisait dans nos pensées, c’est effrayant ! En plus c’est logique qu’il ne soit pas là. Mon ami Toma, qui est passé junior pendant l’été, il a ses entrainements le mardi, jeudi, vendredi, samedi et dimanche. Alors on se voit parfois le vendredi et le samedi après l’entrainement. »

« Allez-dépêche ! Faut pas qu’on soit en retard ! »

Je suivis le morveux jusqu’à notre vestiaire un peu soulagé et en même triste. Une semaine sans voir Nino-chan ce serait long. Mais c’était une motivation supplémentaire pour réussir le prochain examen.

### Nino 19 octobre 1996

« Nino ! Attends-moi ! » Je m’arrêtai et me retournai.

C’était Aiba-chan. Depuis samedi dernier, nous n’étions plus dans le même groupe car j’étais passé junior et lui pas encore. La conséquence première c’était donc que nous n’étions plus dans le même groupe. La seconde en était la conséquence : en semaine nous n’avons plus les mêmes jours d’entrainement et donc j’étais de nouveau seul sur le trajet pour rentrer à la maison. Je n’avais pas réalisé que nous avions toujours les mêmes horaires le samedi. Ce n’était que nos salles qui différaient.

Samedi dernier, à notre arrivée, étaient affichés les résultats des examens de niveaux que nous avions passé durant la semaine. Il y avait trois épreuves : danse, chant et théâtre. Seul ceux qui obtenaient plus de 85% étaient éligibles pour la classe supérieure et seuls les 10 meilleurs montaient. Une note inférieure à75% était éliminatoire, même si les autres conditions étaient acceptées.

A ma grande surprise je faisais parti du top 5 devançant même Matsumoto (le pseudo-génie). Quand nous avions vu les résultats, Aiba-chan avait d’abord été surexcité en découvrant ma réussite, puis il avait réalisé que cela signifiait notre séparation au moins temporaire. Son visage s’était attristé brutalement et cela m’avait secrètement réconforté : c’était la première fois que j’avais un vrai ami et sa réaction me montrait que le sentiment était réciproque. Pas le fait que je sois son premier ami, mais simplement nous soyons vraiment amis. Il avait des amis par dizaine : chez lui à Chiba ceux de son quartier et ceux de son école. Ici à la Johnny’s, presque tous ceux du groupe l’était également. Il ne serait pas seul.

La tristesse quitta son visage quelques secondes plus tard cependant quand il prit ma main et tout en me regardant dans les yeux me déclara :

« Nino-chan, notre séparation est temporaire : je réussirai le prochain examen. »

« Nino ! Merci ! » souffla Aiba-chan.

Mon ami était toujours un peu essoufflé quand il courait. Dans son programme d’entrainement personnel, j’avais vu qu’il avait beaucoup d’exercice ayant pour but de renforcer sa capacité respiratoire mais ce genre d’exercice ne fonctionnait pas instantanément. J’attendis qu’il reprenne son souffle en souriant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers notre quai et alors que nous étions à deux station de chez moi, je fis quelque chose qui l’illumina de plaisir : je lui proposai de manger un hamburger au fastfood devant la gare.

Une fois que nous fûmes assis devant notre sandwich, une boisson pour le faire glisser, il demanda :

« Alors Nino, c’est comment d’être un junior ? »

« Hi-mi-tsu . On n’a pas le droit d’en parler, c’est confidentiel. » déclarai-je en jetant des regards conspirateurs autour de nous.

« Allez, moi aussi je serai bientôt junior… » supplia Aiba-chan en me lançant un regard de chiot.

Ce que j’adorai avec Aiba-chan c’est qu’il était extrêmement crédule. Il courait dans toute les portes que je lui fermais au nez mais heureusement, il ne se vexait pas.

« Je plaisante Aiba-chan. C’est sérieux. On travaille les chorégraphies des groupes, on apprend leurs chansons aussi. On a de vrais cours d’expression dramatique et des entretiens avec les adultes pour nous préparer aux futures auditions. Les leçons sont plus longues et on a aussi entrainement le dimanche matin. Mais, et c’est le plus important, si on est retenu pour un travail on est rémunéré ! Cette semaine je suis allé ouvrir un compte en banque à mon nom avec ma mère. »

### Aiba Mi-septembre 1996

_Cher journal_

_Je suis rentrée à la Johnny’s depuis un mois maintenant. Je n’ai aucun regret. C’est fatigant surtout parce que, maintenant que l’école a recommencé, je passe beaucoup de temps dans le train. J’ai dû démissionner de l’équipe de basket aussi, mais quand je le peux je continue à faire l’entrainement avec l’équipe. Mais, malgré ce sacrifice, je suis heureux et mes parents le savent. Je me suis fais pleins de nouveaux amis dans mes classes à la JE. Mon meilleur ami, c’est Nino-chan. Il est très timide, mais j’ai réussi à l’apprivoiser. Il semble toujours sur ses gardes ; en classe de danse, quand on ne dans pas, il est toujours dans un coin de la salle, dos au mur d’où il peut voir tout le monde. Il est nerveux aussi, quand on lui tapote l’épaule, il sursaute toujours. Il est sarcastique aussi. Mais en un mois il a beaucoup changé. Maintenant, il m’attend pour prendre le train pour rentrer, et généralement il se débrouille pour attraper le même train que moi pour aller aux bâtiments de notre centre d’apprentissage. Samedi dernier, j’ai enfin réussi à le convaincre de nous accompagner, moi, Matsujun et sa cour au karaoké, même si c’était avec la promesse de payer sa boisson._

Je refermai mon carnet et regardai autour de moi. Le train était arrivé dans la banlieue extérieure de Tokyo. Bientôt, Nino allait entrer dans notre wagon et s’installer à côté de moi l’air de rien, mais en bourdonnant. C’était amusant, il était persuadé qu’il ne faisait qu’écouter sa musique mais il la chantait, il la jouait avec tout son corps.

Je n’avais pas encore osé le lui faire remarquer, j’étais encore en train de lui faire accepter mon amitié.

Aujourd’hui nous avions musique, et c’était sans aucun doute le jour qu’il préfèrait. Alors, c’était plus facile de le faire parler.

« Bonjour Nino. »

« Bonjour Aiba-kun. »

« Prêt pour les leçons ? Tu as quoi après le cours de chant ? J’ai Taiko ; et je crois que je vais demander pour commencer le saxophone. »

« Comme d’habitude : piano et guitare. Si j’arrive à être sélectionner comme juniors aux prochains examens, alors je pourrais bientôt m’acheter ma propre guitare. »

« C’est pas la tienne ? » demandai-je étonné.

En effet, pour le cours de musique il apportait toujours une guitare, et j’avais toujours pensé que c’était la sienne pas une de la Johnny’s.

« Avec un étui rose ? Non, c’est celle de ma cousine. Elle en a voulu une, il y a quatre ans pour son anniversaire, mais après quelques semaines elle a laissé tomber les leçons, alors je l’ai récupéré. Chez nous, on ne gâche rien, même un étui comme celui-là. »

En disant ces mots il montrait d’un air dégoûté l’étui rose bonbon avec des stickers de Johnny’s collés dessus. Je m’étais posé des questions quand j’avais vu l’étui pour la première fois mais le regard qu’il m’avait lancé et les remarques moqueuses, de certains de nos camarades, m’avaient fait renoncer à les lui poser. Aujourd’hui, j’avais la réponse à ma question et je découvrais par la même occasion un nouveau petit bout du monde de Nino. Nino était un puzzle.

« Oï, Aiba-kun ! On est arrivé ! »

Je levai les yeux et m’aperçus que Nino était déjà debout près à sortir dès que les portes du train s’ouvriraient. Je me lèvai à mon tour, lui souriant et m’apprêtant à le remercier quand il attrapa ma main et me tira à sa suite vers la sortie de la gare.

« Dépêche-toi ! On sera en retard autrement. »

Une fois dehors, nous nous mîmes à trottiner l’un à côté de l’autre jusqu’à l’entrée de notre bâtiment.

Une fois nos leçons terminées, nous nous retrouvâmes près de son casier. Pendant le cours de solfège, j’avais réalisé qu’il avait parlé d’examens pendant le trajet. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Dis, Nino ? »

« Oui ? »

« C’est quoi l’examen dont tu parlais tout à l’heure ? »

« Ben, l’examen de passage en junior. Quoi ? Tu sais pas ? »

« Non » répondis-je honnêtement.

Je savais que pour le moment nous n’étions pas encore Juniors. Que pour cela, il fallait que nous progressions, mais je n’avais pas cherché à savoir comment on devenait Juniors. J’avais supposé que ça se faisait avec le temps. Comme les changements de classe quand on muait ou qu’on entrait au lycée. A priori, ce n’était pas le cas. Sur le chemin du retour, Nino m’expliqua les subtilités de l’examen. Il y en avait régulièrement, au début de chaque saison et aux inter-trimestres. Le prochain aurait lieu dans deux semaines, et Nino allait tenter sa chance. S’il réussissait, il deviendrait Junior.

### Aiba 30 Novembre 1996

Nino n’était pas dans le train ce matin. Hier, il m’avait prévenu : il avait un entretien dans les locaux principaux de la Jimusho dans la matinée et arriverait après dans notre bâtiment. Du coup, nous avions rendez-vous après, pour célébrer ma réussite, ou pour me consoler de mon échec, en allant manger des ramens au petit restaurant non loin de sa station de train. J’aurais pourtant aimé qu’il soit là quand je découvrirais mes résultats. J’avais travaillé comme un fou pour progresser depuis octobre. Cette semaine, j’avais passé un examen de danse, un de musique et j’avais dû déclamer trois monologues, j’avais vraiment fait de mon mieux, j’espérais que cela suffirait.

A côté de moi, Yamashita se serrait nerveusement les mains. Lui aussi avait passé les examens. Il avait commencé a trainé avec Nino et moi entre le centre d’entrainement et sa gare. Un jour où je sortais avec Nino à son arrêt, il avait demandé s’il pouvait nous accompagner. Après que Nino eut haussé les épaules d’indifférence, je lui avais fait signe de nous suivre. Là-bas, un parent à lui l’attendait pour le raccompagner mais il nous avait avoué que sa mère était plus rassurée de savoir qu’il faisait les trajets avec nous « les grands » même si n’avons que 2/3 ans de plus que lui, Il n’était qu’en 5ème année.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, je me dirigeai jusqu’à mon casier à chaussure pour enfiler mes chaussons puis je me dirigeai nerveusement vers le panneau d’affichage.

DIXIEME ! J’étais dixième ! J’avais réussi ! Je cherchai instinctivement Nino à mes côtés avant de me rappeler son absence quand derrière moi une voix me souffla dans le cou :

« Aibaka ! Omedettou ! »

« Nino ! Je croyais que tu… »

Son regard et son sourire diabolique me firent réaliser qu’une fois de plus j’avais été trompé par ce sale gosse que j’avais choisi comme meilleur ami.

« Je le sais depuis hier soir, d’où mon appel chez toi pour te surprendre… » il m’expliqua dans mon nouveau vestiaire, où il m’avait trainé à sa suite. La tradition, m’apprit-il, voulait que les nouveaux juniors soient accueillis par ceux reçus lors de l’examen précédent. Ils étaient du coup mis au courant des résultats le vendredi. C’était un peu comme du parrainage. Je découvris pour l’occasion que le parrain de Nino était Sakurai, qui avait quitté notre classe à la fin de l’été. Nino avait également en main mon nouvel horaire et mon nouveau contrat. Je devais rapporter ce dernier, signé par mes parents et moi, demain.

« Mes parents, je dois les prévenir ! »

« T’inquiète, ils sont au courant. La Jimusho les a appelés tout à l’heure. »

« Mais je veux leur dire en personne. » boudais-je.

« Viens par ici, alors »

Nino m’entraina une nouvelle fois dans des couloirs et dans une partie du bâtiment dans laquelle je n’avais jusqu’ici pas mis les pieds. Il frappa deux coups à une porte intitulée _secrétariat junior_ , avant d’entrer.

« Yamada-san, bonjour. Voici Aiba Masaki, un nouveau junior. Est-ce qu’il peut téléphoner s’il vous plait ? »

« Bonjour Nino-kun, bonjour Aiba-kun. Félicitation. A qui veux-tu téléphoner ? » me demanda la femme qui était derrière le bureau en décrochant le combiné de la base. 

« Merci, Yamada-san. Je voudrais appeler mes parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Même s’ils ont été prévenus, ils seront bientôt en cuisine alors je ne pourrais plus leur parler avant mon retour. »

« Bien sûr »

Sur ces mots, elle me tendit l’appareil pour que je puisse composer le numéro.

Mes parents étaient effectivement au courant de ma promotion et maman me dit qu’elle m’attendait au plus tôt à la maison et que je devais amener Nino à la maison pour l’occasion.

### Aiba été 1999

« Nino-chan, dépêche ! »

« J’arrive ! »

J’attendais Nino à l’entrée des vestiaires de la Jimusho. C’était peut-être notre dernier été ensemble, car il voulait partir étudier à l’étranger pour terminer le lycée et il avait commencé à se renseigner. Nino était un bon élève en général, mais il n’aimait pas le lycée. Il avait trouvé aux Etats-Unis une école d’Arts qui pourrait l’accepter l’année prochaine. Il avait demandé une lettre de recommandation à la Jimusho la semaine dernière et l’attendait pour écrire sa propre lettre de motivation. Mais, en attendant, il avait commencé à rassembler les différents documents.

Alors, j’avais obtenu de lui que nous passions ensemble notre semaine de relâches avant la reprise des entrainements, shootings et autres travaux. Nous sommes des juniors assez demandés.

« Je suis prêt. »

Nino était devant moi, guitare accrochée dans son dos et son sac de sport qui contenait aussi ses vêtements pour la semaine sur l’épaule.

Je ramassai mon sac à mon tour et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la station de train. Aujourd’hui, nous ne nous arrêterions pas à son arrêt nous irions directement chez moi pour la nuit. Demain matin, nous reprendrions un train qui nous conduirait directement dans la maison où j’avais passé la majorité de mes vacances, enfant.

En attendant, nous prenions ensemble une nouvelle fois mais pas encore pour la dernière, la Sobusen.

**Author's Note:**

> Cudos and / or comment are loved


End file.
